La Mordida del Vampiro
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Kagura esta harta de su compañero de clases, Okita Sougo, quien parece ser inmune a sus encantos. En medio de sus dilemas y sus ganas de que bese la suela de sus zapatos, Kagura encontrara una revista muy interesante para conseguir su meta: Que su rival se le declare de una buena vez. Aunque hay un detalle, un nuevo vecino aparece y resulta ser de gran ayuda para sus propósitos.


**.**

 **La Mordida Del Vampiro**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura se encontraba peleando en una de sus tantos enfrentamientos con su compañero de clases, Okita Sougo, quien solo veía absorto los movimientos de su contrincante esperando encontrar una brecha para poder contraatacar. No paso mucho tiempo cuando de un momento a otro vio como esa pelirroja desviaba sus ojos a un costado. Sin perder la oportunidad deslizo su pierna contra el tobillo de está causando su caída. Últimamente estaba muy distraída, solía perder la concentración y mirar hacia otro lugar, otra dirección alejada de él y el combate.

― Gane― dictamino viéndola desde la altura ― ahora…―Kagura comenzó a sollozar por la perdida, últimamente perdía bastante en los combates y eso no le gustaba para nada ― ¿Qué te ocurre?― se acercó teniendo una idea de lo que podría llegar a ser la causa de su problema.

La chica no respondió a su pregunta y él decidió acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Reclino su cuerpo para verla directo a los ojos esperando ver alguna lagrima de su rival, tal vez le de risa por la debilidad de esta o incluso alguna sensación extraña.

Sougo no entendía que sucedía realmente, el solamente quería combatir, no espero que esa china estuviese sensible y perdiera la compostura de un momento para el otro. La cabellera rojiza de Kagura, su flequillo ensombrecía su rostro y su semblante no era fácil de ver, pero con un movimiento calmado de su mano la vio por fin.

La bastarda no tenía un ápice de tristeza, su semblante estaba libre de lágrimas y no había indicios de dolor o frustración.

― ¿Qué se supone que es esto?― pregunto molesto al momento en que tironeaba de sus mejillas con fastidio ― ¿Acaso pensabas que podías burlarte de mí?― le provocaba fastidio en más de un sentido.

― ¡Déjame… sádico de mierda!―

― Entonces explícame, ¿A qué se debe esa farsa?― la soltó dejándola libre mientras se sentaba en el frio cemento enfrente de ella.

― Quería ver si podías interesarte en algo mas que pelear y fastidiar a Toshi― dijo segura como si estuviese revisando un experimento social. Sougo se irrito y tironeo nuevamente de sus mejillas.

Era normal ver a la pelirroja peleando con el joven Okita ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Kagura se sentía frustrada con esa montaña de estiércol, lo odiaba con todo su ser por ser el imbécil más grande en la faz de la tierra, ser un despreocupado asexual que había conseguido enamorarla. Era lo peor del mundo, ella quería a alguien que no se veía interesado por nada viviente u inanimado. ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Cómo podían hacerle semejante jugada? Entre tantos hombres, ¿Justo él? Un idiota que solo pensaba en pelear, molestar a Toshi y torturar cuantas víctimas se le crucen en su camino, ¿Cómo pudo, un adefesio como él, enamorarla?

Pero, claro, Kagura no se quedaría lamentando por ese adefesio. Lo enamoraría, lo haría rogar por un poco de atención y cuando sus ansias de gozo se vieran calmadas le demostraría que si había otras maneras de disfrutar la vida.

Aunque, de momento, su primera táctica no le había funcionado. Hacerse la damisela no sirvió de nada, Sougo la había descubierto rápidamente. Siempre sucedía, el muy idiota descubría todas sus tretas sin mucho esfuerzo y eso la fastidiaba.

Durante las clases en la Gintama School, Sougo no parecía muy interesado en las miradas de algunas de sus compañeras, abstraído en la clase poco le interesaba ser objeto de deseo por parte de esas chicas de preparatoria.

Kagura también lo miraba pero no de la misma manera que el resto. Sentada a su lado, no podía dejar de pensar como ese chihuahua podía ser un maldito asexuado que no pensara en absoluto en una mujer, o acaso… ¿le gustaba la mayonesa? Kagura se sintió desesperada al pensar en que a él no le interesaban las faldas, sino las braguetas. Preocupada por perder ante su nuevo contrincante, Hijikata Toushirou, su compañero de clases que pasaba mucho tiempo con ese sádico… aunque también estaba el hecho que no se llevaban bien. Calmando sus preocupaciones y suspirando nuevamente, recordó la admiración de Sougo por el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Kondo Isao.

¿Podría ser que le gusten las bananas? Asqueada por la situación miro a Sougo, quien comía uno de los plátanos que el gorila le había dado. Sus preocupaciones aumentaron aún más. Molesta por tener dos contrincantes poco interesantes y sentirse amenazada, durante la hora de salida, hizo explotar los casilleros de esos dos al momento de abrirlos para dejar sus zapatos. El escándalo llamo mucho la atención de los estudiantes pero que prefirieron ignorar ya que ese tipo de actos se veían casi todos los días.

Tomando ese momento de distracción, agarro a Sougo del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro lejos de la escuela, dejando solo una estela de polvo a su paso.

Agotada por correr tanto, Kagura se sostuvo en la pared tomando aire mientras soltaba a Sougo, el cual por la presión que ejercía en su cuello, había quedado violeta. Estando a segundos de morir por la brusquedad de esa china, Sougo trato de recuperar el aire y de paso su color natural mientras la pelirroja seguía caminando como si nada.

― ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?― pregunto molesto el castaño.

Kagura refunfuño por esa pregunta. Era su compañero y rival de toda la vida, él la conocía a la perfección ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de lo que sentía? Tal vez no estaba intentándolo demasiado o realmente ese sádico tenía gustos distintos a los que ella pensaba. Aunque para su desgracia, Kagura lo imaginaba tan asexuado como su idiota hermano mayor.

― Me distraje en clases, dame los apuntes― reclamo con soltura sin importare que él la tildara de floja, después de todo lo era.

Como era de esperarse, el chico no se negó, solo rodo los ojos por lo idiota que era su compañera.

― Me los traes mañana― respondió con los cuadernos apoyados en sus manos― Te saldrá caro, china― dijo a modo de saludo.

Volviendo a su hogar, una casa de madera estilo japonés, la recibió una de sus dos amigas. Hace menos de un año que vivía en una casa rentada. Sus amigas y ella habían juntado el suficiente dinero para irse a vivir allí. Además que su padre, Umibouzu, había aportado gran parte de ese dinero.

― Llegas temprano― respondió la de cabellera azulada al verla― Soyo aún no llega, dijo que iría por unos dulces para Halloween. Está a poco de terminar los disfraces― explico.

Para su mala suerte, tanto Soyo como Nobume iban a una preparatoria distinta a la de ella. A diferencia de ella, quien iba a una mixta, Soyo y Nobume iban a una solo para chicas.

― Si― dijo desanimada.

― Hoy tampoco te fue muy bien _―_

Kagura sollozo con indignación, ese maldito sádico la sacaba de sus cabales. No podía ser que no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, que no caiga ante sus provocaciones. Todo aquello la estresaba.

Nobume asintió levemente al escucharla lamentarse mientras soltaba algún insulto involuntario por ese rival que tanto le gustaba. Acaricio su cabellera para apaciguar sus lamentos. Estaba segura que gran parte de todo aquello era un berrinche por no poder hacer que ese sádico besara sus pies, cosa de rivales.

― Ya llegue― anuncio Soyo en la entrada― Kagura-chan traje sukonbu y la nueva edición de ´´amarra al bastardo a tu vida´´― sonrió mostrando ambas adquisiciones― y viene con un especial de ´´que les gustas a los hombres´´― Kagura paro su llanto como si nunca hubiese existido y tomo ambas cosas para abrazar a su amiga y correr al sillón a leer.

― Veo que pudiste con ella―murmuro asombrada Nobume.

― Kagura-chan estaba muy desanimada últimamente― explico su repentina compra de los objetos que más llamaban su atención. Seguramente esa revista le daría ánimos para avanzar en

Su pequeña conversación se vio interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta. Tanto Nobume como Soyo se miraron extrañadas, no era normal que lleguen visitas sin previo aviso. La azabache abrió con una sonrisa radiante recibiendo a su invitado inoportuno.

― ¡Hola!― saludo muy alegre un hombre de cabellera plateada y tez pálida en su puerta.

Soyo parpadeo al verlo tan fuera de lugar. El hombre ante ella era extraño en más de un sentido. No solo su apariencia era rara, sino que su forma de vestir también, llevaba un traje inglés, muy similar a los vistos a fines del siglo XVIII. Su capa larga y amplia daba mucha sorpresa. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ese hombre extraño eran sus colmillos alargados y filosos que se exponían relucientes en la dentadura del sujeto.

― ¿Buenas tardes?― pregunto sin comprender su visita. Si bien aún era de día, la luz del sol se veía opacada por las nubes que cubrían el cielo.

― ¿Quién es?― pregunto Nobume haciendo aparición en la entrada llevándose una gran sorpresa al verlo.

― Soy el nuevo vecino― saludo cordialmente― Acabo de mudarme y venía a saludarlas, buenas tardes― volvió a decir avergonzando a Soyo por no darse cuenta de tal cosa.

La azabache había creído que se comportó de manera maleducada al no responder a su saludo y no ser ellas quienes vayan a saludar al hombre.

― El gusto es nuestro― dijo haciendo una reverencia.

La chica de cabellera azulada quedo mirándolo directamente. La forma de vestirse era muy extraña, pero no era algo desacertado. Nobume creí que se debía a Halloween y ese fervor por disfrazarse el último día de octubre, ´´un aficionado más´´ pensó la chica.

― Ella es Imai Nobume―prosiguió con la presentación― mi nombre es Tokugawa Soyo y…―miro en dirección al comedor como Kagura seguía absorta en su lectura― Kagura-chan está muy ocupada en estos momentos― dijo apenada.

― No se preocupe, solo estoy para saludar―sonrió de lado y con malicia― permítanme presentarme― hizo una reverencia― soy el lord Gincula, un gusto en conocerla― Nobume hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse al escuchar el nombre de ese extraño. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Drácula?

Mientras la conversación en la entrada se volvía fluida, en el sillón de la sala, una pelirroja se sorprendía por lo que esa revista le aportaba. La información que se plasmaba allí dejaba pasmada a la chica que desconocía muchas cosas de esos bastardos denominados ´´hombres´´.

En la sección ´´que le gusta a un Bastardo´´ decía lo siguiente:

 _´´Los hombres son muy simples, dale un plato de comida y será todo tuyo´´_ Kagura releyó nuevamente esa frase. No le sonaba para nada a Sougo, se sentía como si estuvieran hablando de ella misma, una dulce y refinada dama. Incluso, la primera vez que se interesó en Sougo fue después de recibir una caja de sukonbu de su parte. Esa revista no decía mentiras, pero en vez de ´´chico´´, debieron poner ´´chica´´. Siguió leyendo para encontrar algo que diera perfectamente con ese estúpido sádico.

 _´´Si el chico que te gusta es guapo y es el tipo chico popular, impresiónalo con tus atractivos. Un vestuario levemente provocativo lo hará babear y retorcerse por ti´´_ la pelirroja se desesperó al leer eso. Ella misma ya lo había intentado. Lo invito a su casa para hacer una tare y se vistió con ropa muy ligera para atraer su atención pero simplemente el idiota no caía por ella. Lo peor había sido que ella babeaba por el cada vez que su camisa se humedecía por la lluvia, Sougo no necesitaba esforzarse para que ella este prendida a él.

Paso, nuevamente, de ese punto para proseguir con la lectura. Kagura buscaba algo más radical, poco usado y que provoque un buen efecto, algo que realmente le de una victoria.

 _´´Si el chico, después de lanzar todo tu arsenal, sigue ignorándote debes hacer algo sumamente innovador´´_ Kagura trago fuerte creyendo que por fin había dado con su salvación, _´´ ¿Qué es lo verdaderamente innovador? ¡Ponte en personaje! Estamos en Halloween, vístete de vampiresa, a los hombres les encanta. El secreto es hincar tus dientes en su cuello. Una mordida seductora es el sueño de todo (_ _depravado)_ _hombre´´_ Kagura grito sorprendida al leer esa estupidez, si bien no le parecía nada malo ya que no solo lo conquistaría sino que lo marcaria como suyo y de paso demostraría quien gobernaba a quien pero…

― Kagura-chan, ¿sucede algo?― pregunto Soyo desde la puerta.

Apurada y con los ojos iluminados por el descubrimiento, la pelirroja se acercó a sus amigas que mantenían una charla con el nuevo vecino. Pero en cuanto llego a ver a su adorada Soyo, encargada de los disfraces de las tres, se percató de la presencia del extraño con afilados colmillos. La chica quedo estática observándolo anonadada, releyó la revista nuevamente y volvió a verlo directamente a él.

― ¡Un vampiro!―grito ilusionada acercándose al hombre de cabellera plateada.

El hombre se sintió acorralado por esa chica rara y trato de negar una mil veces las palabras de esa loca.

― Claro… claro que no, soy Gincula, niña― Kagura no despegaba sus ojos fascinados mientras sentía como sus problemas desaparecían.

¿Para que un disfraz si ese sujeto podía transformarla en vampiro? Incluso podría ser por siempre un vampiro, morderlo todo lo que quisiera.

― Kagura, es un disfraz―explico Nobume al ver como las ilusiones de su amiga salían de la realidad― no existen los vampiros―dijo dudosa mientras analizaba al hombre delante de ellas quien sudaba por los nervios.

― Eso mismo, no ves―señalo su traje con pánico― estamos en halloween―

― Bonito traje―alago Soyo de manera muy cordial.

― Gracias―Gincula miraba como las otras dos dudaban de sus palabras. Nobume de por sí ya tenía un colgante de ajo alrededor de su cuello, mientras Kagura se tiraba salsa de tabasco para aparentar sangre― bueno… me tengo que ir, hay mucho por desempacar― se despidió rápido dejando a esas tres en el olvido.

La noche llego y luego de una reconfortante cena y un baño caliente Kagura tenía planeado dormir hasta la mañana siguiente donde buscaría una manera para ser vampira y morder a ese sádico asexuado, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Incomoda en la cama, se removió de un lado a otro buscando conciliar el sueño. Para mala suerte de Kagura, esa noche no era más que uno de esos días en los que tenía insomnio. Maldijo a la revista por meterle ideas en la cabeza y a ese chihuahua por no caer rendido por su belleza. Pero a quien maldecía mucho mas era al bastardo vampiro que no quería transformarla.

Sin poder caer a un profundo sueño, decidió levantarse en busca de un poco de agua. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Soyo y sus binoculares husmeando en dirección al nuevo vecino.

― ¿Soyo-chan?― la chica pego un salto al escucharla. Estaba tan concentrada que no la escucho bajar por la escalera.

Antes de que pudiera dar una explicación a sus actos nocturnos, la luz se prendió asustando a ambas. Nobume estaba bebiendo un vaso de leche fresca. Fue un segundo en que se vieron las tres cuando comprendieron la causa de su desvelo. Fue un acuerdo tácito, irían a ver quien era ese tal Gincula.

Con una linterna, un par de ajos y relicarios, se adentraron a la mansión que estaba al lado de su humilde hogar estilo japonés. El hombre debía ser un vampiro o un excéntrico viejo que le gustaba los fetiches relacionados a los vampiros, como en la revista de chicas decia.

Forzando la puerta ingresaron a la oscuridad de la enorme mansión. Los detalles góticos no ayudaban mucho a sus especulaciones. Un piano inmenso en la sala de estar, cocina y vajilla reluciente, incluso había una nevera prácticamente sin uso. Nobume comenzó a sentir unos pasos en el piso superior y término dando aviso a sus amigas para esconderse en el guardarropa de la entrada. Soyo, temerosa, comenzó a mostrar una estaca de madera para clavarla en el pecho de esa criatura, claro, si es que sus alucinaciones no eran erradas y ese señor realmente era un vampiro.

― Alguien viene―murmuro Soyo tratando de bajar la voz.

Los pasos se hicieron sonoros y él bostezo extenso del hombre en cuestión detuvo su caminata nocturna antes de continuar con recorrido.

― Mi leche de fresa― dijo somnoliento mientras se adentraba a la cocina.

Abriendo la nevera saco una caja de leche de fresa, se sirvió en un vaso, guardo todo en su lugar y se encamino hacia su habitación dejando a las tres jovencitas pasmadas. Kagura era quien más decepcionada esta, ella quería que fuese un vampiro bebedor de sangre y cruel asesino que pudiera transformarla, pero en su lugar era solo un psicópata fan de la leche de fresa y aficionado por los disfraces de Drácula.

― Supongo que eso resuelve el misterio―dijo Nobume saliendo del escondite.

La decepción en los ojos de las otras dos chicas se podía ver a leguas. Kagura no era la única que quería ver a un vampiro. Nobume suspiro nuevamente y salió de la mansión con cautela seguida de sus amigas. Pero no llegaron a cruzar el umbral que un ruido en la cocina las alerto. Girándose para ver que había sido ese choque que llevo a romper un vaso, Kagura se encontró con un murciélago de ojos perezosos y el cabello rizado, como una permanente.

― Maldición― mascullo el animalejo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con una de sus patas― ¡Si no querías aparearte lo hubieras dicho!― mientras se quejaba molesto un murciélago con marcas en su cabeza se alejaba hastiada ― como puede ser que el viejo Gincula siga rogando por un poco de… ―sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio a las tres jovencitas delante suyo.

Había sido capturado.

― ¡Si eres un vampiro, lo sabía!― Kagura comenzó a saltar emocionada por aquel descubrimiento. Tomo su salsa tabasco y se la vertió en el cuello― ¡Ahora transfórmame!― ordeno al de la permanente.

El hombre dio unas vueltas antes de que el viento se vuelva un pequeño remolino alrededor de él y vuelva a transformarse en el sujeto que vieron en la mañana.

― ¡Realmente eres un vampiro!― Soyo estaba emocionada mientras prendía su video grabadora mientras enfocaba a Gincula y a la noticiera Nobume― un, dos, tres, acción―

El pobre vampiro no entendía que estaba sucediendo exactamente pero todo aquello debía detenerse, sería peligroso que se enterasen que él era un auténtico vampiro de antaño.

― Bienvenidos en otra noche de ´´Las Noticiosas Donas-Aru´´―saludo la de cabellera azulada a la cámara para redirigirse al hombre mitad vampiro― acá con ustedes tenemos a uno de los especímenes más extraños, casi extinto, un vampiro. ¿Quiere decir algo a nuestros televidentes?―

― Primero no soy un vampiro, es un disfraz y lo de recién fue un truco de magia. Segundo no me gustan los ajos y las cebollas, llévate esa basura de aquí―reclamo a la chica por su collar de ajos― y tercero, tengo que ir a ´´dormir´´ ¡Porque yo duermo, no como los vampiros que no duermen!― se quejó por todo ese problema que empezaban a armar.

Nobume no respondió a su comentario y sin dirigirle la palabra se centró en sus ´´televidentes´´ mientras hacia su reportaje.

― Palabras fuertes de parte de un vampiro que cree que no lo es― aseguro tomándole el pelo.

― ¡Que no soy un vampiro!― grito molesto mientras comenzaba a hacer una rabieta.

― Ahora, pasaremos a hacer una entrevista con la pobre víctima― Nobume se acercó con cautela, sin sacar a Gincula del foco, hasta Kagura para hacerle el reportaje necesario. La chica estaba ocupada intentando sacar un poco de salsa para hacerla pasar por sangre, todo un plan maléfico para atraer al vampiro a su presa― Dime ¿Cómo ha sido todo? ¿Realmente es una bestia?―

― Es un gruñón―confirmo molesta la pelirroja― prefiere irse de put** antes que complacerme a mí, cuando acá estoy esperando su mordida― su llanto frente a la cámara dejaba muy mal parado al pobre vampiro. Esas palabras podrían malpensarse si se quería.

― ¿Que mierda?― grito molesto Gin al escuchar su acusación infundada.

― ¿Y qué edad tienes?― pregunto Nobume ignorando nuevamente a Gincula.

Mientras Kagura era consolada por la reportera esta se secaba los ojos por dejar escapar unas lágrimas. La pelirroja realmente pensaba que sería el fin para su plan, si todo seguía así terminaría confesándose directamente a ese asexuado, corriendo el riesgo de ser rechazada.

― ¡Espera, esto esta sacado de contexto!―

― Dieciséis― respondió apenada. Soyo se cubrió la boca mientras entraba en el papel de audiencia indignada, el titular diría: ´´Gincula, el vampiro que juega con los sentimientos de una niña´´.

Nobume lo miro de arriba abajo con asco mientras Gin solo quedaba azul por culpa de las acusaciones. Él no era un hombre que se metía con las niñas, ¡jamás! ¡Esa mocosa podría ser su hija!

― Pedófilo― soltó con asco la de cabellera azul. Volviendo a la cámara se despidió con su típica cara de póker mientras sostenía a la sollozante Kagura― Gracias por tu reportaje, en otras noticias pasaremos a mostrar la alimentación del tan temido Gincula―

Kagura seco sus lágrimas ficticias como cualquier actriz que se precie de tal y abrió la heladera buscando alimentos que pudiera degustar mientras hacen el reportaje en las noticias.

― ¡No abras la nevera!― para el pobre vampiro ya era demasiado que le estén haciendo preguntas y hurgando sus cosas, el mayor tesoros de dulces se encontraba allí y esas mocosas no hacían más que husmear donde no les incumbía. Lo peor era que su fuerza era nula en esos momentos, aun no completaba su dosis diaria de postres, no había pasado la noche con alguna señorita vampira y mucho menos había leído la Jump. Todo lo que le traía esa vigorosidad de la que era característico no existía.

― Mira, tiene mucho pudin― dijo maravillada la pelirroja mientras abría uno y comenzaba a atiborrarse de postres deliciosos.

― No, ese pudin es mío, ¡No lo toques zorra!―

― También tiene leche de fresa y varios postres― Nobume probo uno de ellos reafirmando lo delicioso que estaban― al menos tiene buen gusto― mientras pasaban algún que otro postre a la camarógrafa quien dejaba la maquina en automático, Gin miraba entristecido por su pudin…

― Mis postres―

― Dígame, Gincula, ¿A qué se debe tanto azúcar?― la reportera seguía degustando mientras hacia la pregunta.

― Mis postres…― volvió a murmurar absorto pensando en el dinero que le había costado comprarse todas esas delicias.

Descubriendo su talón de Aquiles, Kagura sonrió victoriosa decidiendo hacer algo al respecto. Su deseo por volverse una vampira no había desaparecido y si aún quedaba alguna forma para transformarse, bienvenido sea.

― ¿Quieres?― Kagura amago con darle y Gin cayó en el juego viéndose sobornado por un poco de azúcar. A penas se acercó a su cuchara esta pelirroja lo alejo de su boca muy divertida― solo si me transformas en vampiro―

― Pero no puedo― dijo tratando de explicar sus males mientras Kagura hacia mala cara e intentaba de engullir lo que quedaba del postre― Está bien, está bien― acepto al punto de entrar en pánico.

― ¿Quieres que tire salsa de tabasco en mi cuello?― pregunto con el pote de aderezo entre sus manos como si fuera una gran tentación.

― No, ¡No lo tomes como si fuera un cebo!― se quejó el de la permanente.

Gin se acercó molesto al cuello de esa mocosa y comenzó a abrir su boca para hincar sus colmillos y beber su sangre no sin antes obligarlas a marcharse una vez que aquello suceda. Con Soyo filmando la escena de transformación y a Nobume narrando los sucesos, Gin presiono sus dientes para que la sangre brotara de su yugular…

Pero el sabor de la sangre no aparecía…

― ¿Acaso tienes sangre rancia? Donde está el sabor de esta…― Gin quedo callado mientras sentía su boca vacía.

Esas tres usurpadoras de neveras y postres miraron con asombro como la dentadura postiza del vampiro quedaba colgando en el cuello de la pelirroja. Nobume no pudo evitar querer reír, aunque se mantuvo callada intentando guardar la compostura. Soyo, por su parte miraba con preocupación el hecho que los dientes de Gincula estuvieran lejos de su boca y Kagura…

― ¡Quítenme esta asquerosidad!― grito con asco y repulsión. Sin esperar a que alguien la ayude tomo esos asquerosos e inmundos dientes y se los lanzo al supuesto vampiro asesino y bebedor de sangre.

― Maldita, ¿No sabes que no se maltrata la dentadura ajena? ¡Podría ser la tuya!― sollozo mientras acunaba sus dientes perfectos― hace muchos años perdí mis adorados dientes, no puedo morder a mis victimas sin caer en la vergüenza― volvió a llorar con pena― por eso no quería hacerlo―

― Pobre, ¿Gincula-san, que le ocurrió?― se acercó, Soyo, comprensiva.

― Fueron muchos años de pelear incesantemente contra el enemigo. Batallar sin descanso, dar pelea hasta el final. Nunca quise dejarme vencer, pero es tan poderoso― murmuro con lágrimas llamando la atención de Nobume y Kagura al nombrar a un enemigo tan poderoso― me sometió una y mil veces a su poder destructivo. Yo sabia que era malo, pero me dejaba convencer por su dulzura…― tomo aire para continuar con tremendo relato desgarrador― hace dos años… ¡EL AZUCAR PROVOCO QUE SE ME CALLERAN TODOS LOS DIENTES!―

Kagura y Nobume lo golpearon por ilusionarlas con una buena historia ficticia. El pobre vampiro, Gincula, quedo noqueado durante toda la noche mientras las chicas se largaban llevándose de paso todo el azúcar de la casa, una pequeña venganza por tanto aspaventó.

― Fue una pérdida de tiempo― resoplo Kagura.

― Totalmente― concordó Nobume.

Después de una noche poco favorecedora para las tres, Kagura se levantó en la mañana lista para salir a la preparatoria. Despidiéndose de sus amigas y con el desayuno en su estómago partió rumbo a su destino con pocas ganas de verlo. Había fallado en transformarse en un vampiro y su traje, según Soyo, no era de vampiresa sino de bruja lo cual la desanimo muchísimo. ¿Quién quiere a un vecino vampiro que no sirve ni para beber tu sangre? En la noche robaría su pudin solo por venganza por haber creado falsas expectativas en ella.

― China, que raro tan temprano― y ahí estaba el causante de sus males. Kagura lo miro de mala gana. Lo ignoro y siguió caminando furiosa.

Sougo la siguió confundido, no era normal verla tan enojada desde temprano, siempre solía ser él mismo quien la fastidiara y la pusiera de mal humor.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás en tus días?― un golpe fue lo que recibió ese bastardo.

Acostumbrado a recibir golpes y patadas lo ayudo a prever los ataques de esa chica tan violenta. Además que permitía a Kagura pelear todo lo que quisiera porque a pesar de ser tan brusca, sabía que no lo lastimaría por lo bien que sabía protegerse, esa fue la aceptación tácita para comenzar con sus peleas matutinas. El problema radicaba en que Kagura se había enamorado de ese sádico y no podía pensar con claridad estando a su lado, las peleas seguían siendo su motor para estar a su lado, pero más que eso… ella quería que él la mirase como una mujer, que se sienta atraído, deseoso por ella. ¡Estúpido vampiro que no podía convertirla!

― Cállate, no estoy de humor―

― ¿Y qué te ocurrió?, ¿Te caíste de la cama?― Sougo buscaba enojarla, quería discutir como cualquier día. A él le desesperaba que lo ignore.

― No te importa― soltó sin más mientras volvía a enfrentarlo, pero esta vez sin puños, solo con su mirada y su baja estatura.

Esperaba que se alejara de ella, solo que no vio como los ojos rubíes de él, se deslizaron por su cuello, fijándose en esa marca que tenía en la yugular. Apretando sus puños un dolor agudo presiono el pecho de Sougo inundándolo de un malestar que lo ahogaba.

― ¿Y esa marca en tu cuello?― pregunto serio sin querer ocultar sus celos… ¿celos?

La pelirroja se percató de lo que el chico le decía e inmediatamente cubrió su cuello, apenada.

― Estúpido Gin-chan―murmuro mirando a un costado. La vergüenza la inundo así como a él, los celos lo carcomieron desde su interior. ¿Quién era ese tal Gin-chan?

Abrumado por lo que había escuchado tomo sus muñecas y la acorralo contra la pared sin hacer demasiada presión para no lastimarla, pero si para sujetarla y que no escape. Esa repentina proximidad la enrojeció de pena.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― pregunto alarmada.

Acercando su rostro al de ella, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo el pulso acelerado de su compañera de clases y rival de toda la vida, se sintió sumamente motivado para avanzar unos cuantos centímetros más hasta llegar a rozar sus labios.

― Sabes china, estoy cansado de que no te des cuenta que es lo que siento― Kagura sintió un deja vú, esas palabras eran las mismas que usaba ella misma cuando ese idiota sádico no la miraba.

― ¿Qué?―

Sougo sonrió extasiado mientras aspiraba el aroma de esa escandalosa mujer. ´´Que lindo era verla sonrojada´´, podría volverse una droga para él. Movió su cabeza dejando libre esos labios rosados, que en segundos se encargaría de degustar, para ir hasta su canal auditivo y soltar palabras rotas y llenas de significado.

― A las chicas les gusta ser mordidas por un vampiro―

Y si, Okita Sougo también había leído una revista absurda para conquistar a esa chica que tanto lo enamoraba y que a pesar de hacer hasta lo imposible por enamorarla, ella no le había hecho caso.

Una hermosa epifanía, en la que ambos se encontraban con las mismas dudas, los mismos miedos y los mismos sentimientos.

Lo extraño era que todo había sido gracias a la mordida de un vampiro en la yugular.

Al final, esa revista tenía toda la razón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Hasta aquí el fic. No es tan okikagu, de hecho tiene poco de ellos dos pero me divertí haciéndolo. Otra cosa es que, a pesar que se hayan dado cuenta este fic es por Halloween.**

 **Perdón si es que hay un error, pero no llego a editarlo. Lo hare más tarde cuando me desocupe. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
